


Вспомнить и забыть

by tier_wolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень непрозрачный намёк на Брюс/Джейсон, странный секс и немного психологических страданий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомнить и забыть

Рой не сразу понял правила этой игры.  
Вообще-то, он даже не сразу понял, что это игра. 

Губы у Джейсона сухие и солёные, сжатые плотно, он не отвечает на поцелуи Роя никогда. И это немного обидно. Ведь обидно же? С Кори Джейсон может целоваться часами, сладко и неторопливо. Рой готов смотреть на них, не отрываясь, но порой смотреть - это слишком мало. 

Ладно, пускай так.   
Иногда ему удаётся подгадать моменты, когда Джейсон возвращается до крайности усталым и измотанным. Тогда всё происходит так, как нравится Харперу - тягуче-медленно, горячо, тесно, кайфово. Это не совсем честно по отношению к Джейсону, который, кажется, терпит Роя только потому, что не находит в себе сил вышвырнуть его за дверь, но муки совести ничто по сравнению с долгим, ошеломляюще глубоким оргазмом.   
Но такие радости достаточно редки в жизни Харпера. 

Обычно своего - а ведь он действительно давно считает Тодда своим - приходится добиваться: их прелюдии отличаются от драк только отсутствием оружия, да и то не всегда...   
Не с первого и даже далеко не со второго раза до Роя доходит, что Джейсон бьет не в полную силу, и смотрит как-то слишком... поощряюще?   
Постепенно он начинает понимать и втягиваться. 

Сопротивление - подчинение.   
Эта игра началась задолго до него и нужно просто принять её правила, потому что иначе Джейсон не хочет и не умеет.   
Надавить посильнее, выдержать чужой взгляд, протест, напор, продемонстрировать силу.   
А потом Джей с тихим вздохом расслабляется в его железном захвате, это значит, всё - можно. 

Их секс не отличается разнообразием, но это и не нужно.   
Джейсон возмущённо шипит в подушку, пока Харпер подготавливает его, насмешливо фыркает, когда чужие пальцы начинают исследовать его губы, а потом совсем замолкает, по-звериному прихватив зубами ладонь любовника.   
За собственные редкие стоны, которые не удаётся сдержать, когда Рой толкается внутрь слишком резко и глубоко, он мстит болезненными укусами. 

Харпер смеётся и успокаивающе целует мокрый затылок.   
Напряженные плечи, шрам под лопаткой, капельки пота на пояснице, иногда резко очерченный профиль - всё, что Рою позволено видеть.   
Единственный раз он пытается спросить - почему так, кого представляет Тодд на его месте? - как моментально оказывается за дверью. И потирая чудом не сломанную челюсть, понимает: он имеет Джейсона только потому, что тот _позволяет_ это делать. 

Рой считает себя достаточно простым парнем, не склонным к копанию в собственных и чужих мозгах. Но иногда сложно не замечать очевидное - из Готэма Джейсон всегда возвращается сам не свой. Запирается в комнате, мечется, беспорядочно  роняя мебель.   
Кори укоризненно качает головой, отгоняя Роя от двери, и идёт к Тодду сама. 

Они занимаются сексом долго, самозабвенно, на пределе сил, Рой, затаив дыхание, любуется таким незнакомым Джейсоном, громким, резким, агрессивным, закинувшим загорелые ноги Кори себе на плечи.   
Слишком велик контраст с тем, что обычно происходит в их постели. 

\- Какого чёрта это было? - шёпотом интересуется Рой, боясь разбудить на удивление умиротворённо спящего Джея.   
Кори пожимает плечами, словно речь идёт о чём-то очевидном, что не обязательно произносить вслух. Но видя недоумение Харпера, всё же объясняет:   
\- С тобой он пытается вспомнить его, а со мной - забыть. 


End file.
